digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gekomon
|encards= }} Gekomon is a Champion Level Amphibian Digimon. Said to be the result of data from a famous piece of music, Gekomon have an interest in anything musical. The horn around his neck and the three holes on the tip of his tongue can make music that can influence the feelings of others. Gekomons live in rivers, lakes, but mostly swamps with Otamamons and their ruler, ShogunGekomon. Despite their looks, they can sing really well, and their singing has developed due to all the practicing when they were still Otamamons. It has a wiry body, along with a crazed look. Gekomon resemble frogs. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A Gekomon is among the Digimon seen during the final battle against . Digimon Tamers A Gekomon is among the shadowed Digimon who want Rika Nonaka to tame one of them. One ends up in IceDevimon's collection. A village of them is enslaved by Orochimon until some of the Tamers free them. When Calumon meets and is chased by a Dogmon, a Gekomon and an Otamamon watch them. Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon A Gekomon is seen when returns to the Digital World. Digimon Frontier A drunken Gekomon works as a fortuneteller at the Fortuneteller Village. Some of them are at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits and the Great Trailmon Race. One had its fractal code absorbed by in the past. Digimon Data Squad Ten years before the events of the series, Homer Yushima and fight and defeat some Gekomon in the Real World who are riding a roller coaster. A Gekomon is among the many Digimon seen in the Holy Capital's arena. A Gekomon is seen in a glass stasis tube in the room where Relena Norstein is in. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In one of 's challenges in Star City, Zeromaru has to beat a Gekomon in a singing contest. Digimon World Gekomon are wild Digimon found in Geko Swamp. In ShogunGekomon's house there are several Gekomon. One joins the Battle Arena which Greymon sets up when defeated. Digimon World 2 Gekomon can digivolve from Otamamon and digivolve to ShogunGekomon. Gekomon's special attack is "Sonic Crusher", which has a chance of inducing Confusion on one target. Gekomon can be found in the wild partnered up with Sukamon and RedVegiemon. Also, on the 14th floor in the Data Domain, two Gekomons and a ShogunGekomon are responsible for confusing several Guard Team Tamers, such as Bertran and Chris Conner, that you must fight in order to get to ChaosPiedmon. Digimon World 3 Gekomon can be found in Asuka's South Sector, in the Bulk Swamps. He is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 7/5. Digimon World 4 Gekomon is seen in Venom Jungle. Digimon World DS Gekomon digivolves from Otamamon in the level 18, and can digivolve to Whamon in the level 38. Gekomon also appears in Packet Swamp. Three Gekomon appear as ShogunGekomon's minions that the player fights. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gekomon is #103 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to Metal element. Its basic stats are 149 HP, 178 MP, 83 Attack, 84 Defense, 83 Spirit, 80 Speed, and 32 Aptitude. It possesses the Sleepward2, and Collector2 traits. Digivolves from Otamamon is Lv. 18+ and 370 Aquan exp, and can digivolve to ShogunGekomon at level 32, friendship 70%, and Machine EXP 2900. They live in Loop Swamp. Digimon World Championship Gekomon digivolves to Whamon with 90 vaccine AP, Divermon with 60 virus, or ShogunGekomon if pass time. Digimon Battle There are multiple Gekomon in Gekomon Village. Gekomon is an NPC at shops, and an enemy Digimon able to be defeated. It drops Gekomon's Bubbles. Attacks *'Symphony Crusher' (Crash Symphony): Destroys the enemy from the inside out with super-high frequency vibrations *'Noisy Echo' * Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Amphibian Digimon